This invention relates to boat cover means and particularly to boat cover means comprising a cover and a rib for supporting the cover arched over a boat.
The invention is in the field of boat cover means involving support for a boat cover in an arched configuration over the boat such as shown, for example, on page 39 of the 1975 Sears, Roebuck & Co. catalog entitled "Boating & Fishing '75." Heretofore the cover support has usually been constituted by upwardly arched flexible slats or the like extending transversely of the boat to support the cover with the slats requiring sockets or similar type fittings installed on the inside of the gunwales of the boat to receive the ends of the slats.